total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo
Jo is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Overview Heroes Vs. Villains Jo refuses to participate in the season at first, and struggles against Chef Hatchet, but is thrown out of the plane. She is shocked along with the other contestants when Chris pranks them with Ezekiel. On the beach, Jo is put into the Villainous Vultures team along with Heather, Scott, Lightning, Duncan, and Gwen. She complains that the Heroic Hamsters have an unfair numbers advantage over them, with seven team members to six, prompting Chris to put Alejandro (trapped in the Drama Machine) on the Vultures. On the way to the challenge, Jo and Heather begin to clash, after Heather pushes her out of the way and Jo calls her "old heather". During the challenge, Jo volunteers as the pusher for her team, and proposes an alliance to Lightning. After Duncan retrieves his key she is slightly suprised when he compliments her after she insults him with one of her "zingers". After Alejandro is revealed to be in the robot suit, Jo carries him because of the uselessness of his legs, to the hotel, where he unlocks it with the correcy key, winning the challenge for the vultures. Evil Dread Jo is seen enjoying the luxuries of the hotel, won over from the previous challenge, specifically the food. She also comments that she hopes Lightning did not find the invincebility statue, realizing that he would be to strong to vote off later in the game. During the challenge, Jo and Heather argue over who should lead the team in the challenge, with Jo wanting to dig in a straight line from one end of their side of the beach to the other. After Heather finds a statue piece, she purposely drops it on Jo's foot, causing her to scream in pain, and Jo pushes Heather into the crab pit in retaliation. Jo begins to grow annoyed with Lightning after he steals the statue piece that she finds, and after he hurls another piece at Jo's head, causing her to fall into the crab pit herself. Jo laughs at Sam after he gets stung by a jellyfish, along with the other vultures. When Lightning loses the challenge for the Vultures because he fails to count the correct number of pieces and knocks down the statue, Jo starts a petition to send him home. Her goal is acheived when Lightning is sent to the Flush of Shame at the marshmallow ceremony, although she is in the bottom two. Saving Private Leechball Jo is still arguing with Heather, who blames her for the loss of the previous challenge, causing Gwen to yell at them. On the way to the challenge, Jo confronts Gwen, and tries to play her so that she can use her as an ally, although Gwen is aware she is being played. The Vultures are able to beat the Hamsters to the larger crate after Chris explains the challenge, and at once begin argueing over who gets to use the cannon. After Gwen says that they need to work as a team, Jo agrees with her, hoping to gain her trust, along with Heather and Alejandro. In the woods, Jo insists that she fire the cannon, but after Gwen suggests that the team split up, Jo tries to ally herself with her, but is objected by both Heather and Alejandro, who are also playing Gwen the same way. They are interrupted when the Hamsters attack with their slingshots, and Jo fires the cannon in their direction. However, she accidentally hits Scott instead, earning a point for the Hamsters, causing her team to get angry at her. After Heather is shot, and Duncan and Gwen leave to take care of Mike, Jo goes to find Zoey, arming herself with two guns. She finds Sam and Courtney hiding in a cave, and manages to shoot at Sam but is beaten by Zoey, who wins the challenge for the Hamsters, and sending the Vultures to elimination for a second time. At the marshmallow ceremony, Jo's team votes her out because of her poor aim, and she is flushed down the flush of shame after Duncan and Courtney switch teams. Exclusive clip Jo ends up inside a tomb in Egypt, where she notices several scarabs with her as well. She is initially not afraid of them, but quickly notices that the insects start to surround her in large numbers. As Jo starts to scream in terror, the camera zooms out to the streets above her. The Final Wreck-ening She is in one of the balloons in The Final Wreck-ening, but her balloon is not popped, and floats away with the other un-popped balloons. Trivia * As confirmed by Todd Kauffman, Jo is based on Sue Sylvester from the TV series, Glee. ** Like Sue Sylvester, Jo rarely calls the other contestants by their names. * Jo is the first new contestant to be introduced by Chris in the first episode of season four. * Jo, along with Gwen, are the only contestants who have had their names changed. ** In this case, her name was supposed to be "Mary." * Jo is the only contestant overall whose voice actor is one of the writers, and in her case, it is Laurie Elliot. * According to Jo in Backstabbers Ahoy!, she is a champion sprinter, shot-putter, and squat thruster. * Jo's favorite film is called "Charlie's Devils." This is either a reference to the television show, Charlie's Angels and/or the film. * Jo is the second newcomer to have conflict with one of the veterans, with the first being Cameron and the third being Lightning. * Jo is the first new contestant from season four to show nudity, although it is only a silhouette. * Jo is one of four contestants who has been on both teams in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, along with Brick, Dakota, and Scott. ** Dakota and Scott were originally on the Toxic Rats while Brick and Jo were originally on the Mutant Maggots. * Jo is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Scott, Dakota, Duncan, Courtney,Cameron, Max, and Sky. * According to Jo's Total Drama Revenge of the Island contestant biography, her favorite color is gray. Gallery |-| TDAS= Minijo.png Jofull.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars Category:Female Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of the villain Category:Female Players Category:On & Off Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Athletic